Talk:Death Minigames/@comment-75.74.172.146-20141112233221
I think I have an idea of what happened after reading and compiling everyone's hypotheses... First death was definitely crying kid, who proceeds to possess the marionette. This happens at an unspecified time before Night 1. Probable time is when Fredbear's Diner was in business. This first murder is what causes the initial diner to go out of business, and the reputation Phone Guy is trying to make you forget. Purple guy is the first security guard, the one who went into day shift when you started night 1 in FnaF2. Being a child predator, he targets the Fazzbear industry due to a large number of children. Phone Guy notes that he's the guard throughout the entire day shift, so he's the only one who could have killed the children during the events of FNaF2. While the security guy complains about the animatronics acting funny during his night shift, this is at least a partial lie. While the animatronics have been glitchy, he probably tampered with the animatronics and moved to day shift to get closer to the kids. Sometime during Day 3/Day 4 (or maybe even as early as Day 2), the (now) day security guard starts using the golden freddy suit to lure kids and to kill them. He uses the tampered Foxy to dispose of the evidence (Foxy doesn't seem to cause problems during the day because of the perpetual light "reseting" him, yes? May be the same for the other animatronics too). The Marionette, still angry at the security guard, starts "stuffing" (unsure if literally or metaphysically) the old animatronics with the dead children. This is why the animatronics start "staring" at the adults. The children inside them are distrustful of adults now. This may also be why the old animatronics (aside from tampered Foxy) take until Night 3 to attack you. It actually seems Fazzbear Industries and Phone Guy were at least partially oblivious as to what was happening. While they knew what happened at the diner, they didn't think the killer would return. It wasn't until Night 5 that Phone Guy put two and two together, and is trying to contact the original diner to confirm the day security guard's identity. He also mentions how the day position suddenly became available, the killer either escaping or being arrested (I don't remember what was said during FNaF. I think escaped). The main character of FNaF2 is likely the victim of the bite of '87. The possessed Foxy thought the main character was the security guard who killed him. I have no idea about balloon boy, considering how he doesn't show up in the death mini-games at all. The one who the fifth child possesses? The lawsuit jeopardizes Fazzbear Industries. They have to sell/discontinue the new animatronics and are forced to refurbish the old ones, why only they appear during FNaF. The animatronics seem to have their own memories, even before being stuffed with the children. The original Freddy appears to know the entire story (having witnessed the first child's death) wants to save everyone. Until he gets tampered with by purple guy... followed by the possession of an angry child spirit. The marionette may also hold him responsible for his death, as, from his point of view, Freddy just watched him be killed.